


Deseo el mar

by Estigia



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estigia/pseuds/Estigia
Summary: Un encuentro inesperado, en un momento inesperado.





	Deseo el mar

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo escribí hace algún tiempo, pero era tan corto que pensé en hacerlo un poco más largo, pero no se pudo.   
> Es más una pequeña historia con la que quise experimentar otro tipo de narración. Me gustó el resultado y decidí publicarla hoy para seguir con el festejo de Koki <3 
> 
> Por cierto, al parecer en ningún momento escribí el nombre de Mamoru o Kou, hasta yo me sorprendí porque es algo que a veces hago demasiado.

Vas al mar de nuevo para ver si en esta ocasión logras encontrar esa tan ansiada inspiración que siempre se te escapa de las manos como la arena, pero te percatas de que esa tarde será más de lo mismo. No hay nada en tu cabeza más que el insípido azul del agua, y el cielo oscurecido por la cercanía de una tormenta.

Te aferras a quedarte otro rato más, pese a que los pescadores se han retirado temprano porque es peligroso quedarse a la orilla cuando una tormenta se avecina. De todas maneras, te da igual y continúas mirando el horizonte, esperando que de algún momento a otro aparezca el tan ansiado evento que iluminará tu camino.

Entonces comienza a llover.

Te retiras derrotado a paso lento, ya con la idea de haber perdido el tiempo una vez más. Sin embargo, algo llama tu atención; en el área rocosa de la playa una mancha amarilla, que parece cabello, se mueve de un lado a otro al ritmo de una canción silenciosa. Te acercas fascinado por creer que tal vez, se trate de un encuentro fascinante y destinado de ti con una persona extraña, que también decide quedarse en la playa pese a las advertencias de peligro.

El silencio y tú, se vuelven uno solo al darte cuenta de que lo que te espera es aún más extraño y, por ende, más fascinante de lo que te habías imaginado; frente a ti, un tritón canta una canción a las olas, sin haber reparado en tu presencia. Aprovechas igual para observar cada detalle de su fisionomía: una cola azul brillante, casi como un zafiro; cabello largo y dorado, te debates entre si compararlo con los rayos del sol o el brillo del oro; decides que te has pasado de cursi y que es más importante tratar de llamar su atención, sin asustarlo, o interrumpir su hermoso canto. Optas por sentarte en la roca del costado.

El hermoso ser se detiene y voltea tranquilamente. Al conectarse sus miradas puedes notar el rostro de pánico que hace y te apresuras a calmarlo.

—Por favor, no te asustes. Tan solo me ha maravillado tu voz y he terminado llegando hasta aquí.

El silencio te incomoda, pero estás tranquilo al ver que aquel ser ha detenido su huida. Al parecer, también le has llamado la atención.

—¿No me harás daño?

Inocentemente te pregunta. Su voz hermosa te hace cuestionarte si todo lo que emana de ese ser es bello _per se_ , o tal vez es que has caído enamorado y no te has dado cuenta.

—Jamás podría hacer eso.

No sabes si es por la sinceridad de tus palabras, porque jamás desviaste tu mirada, o porque aquel ser lee mentes, pero te ha creído. Lo sabes porque te ha dedicado la sonrisa más maravillosa que hayas podido ver en tu miserable vida.

Le sonríes de vuelta.

Ahora has encontrado el azul que te inspira, y no ha sido el del mar, ha sido el de los ojos de la creatura divina que ha decidido mostrarse ante ti.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer~


End file.
